


Valaquenta

by MorwenEledwhen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorwenEledwhen/pseuds/MorwenEledwhen
Summary: Em um momento de grande necessidade, os Senhores do Oeste abençoam escolhidos com seus poderes.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil





	Valaquenta

Thranduil não pôde evitar a surpresa ao aproximar-se do quarto do filho e encontrar o menino, ainda trajando as vestes que usara para dormir, debruçado no gradil da varanda.

Contrariando seus hábitos matinais – que se davam bem cedo, logo que o sol começava seu curso no céu – Legolas não aparecera para o desjejum, para nenhuma das práticas que costumava fazer, muito menos para caminhar pela floresta e desfrutar da companhia das árvores por alguns momentos. A preocupação havia brotado inquieta no coração do rei e fora ele próprio procurar o filho.

"Thithen," chamou e sua voz preencheu o outrora silencioso ambiente do quarto, poderosa como sempre parecera.

O príncipe virou-se, com um raio da pura luminescência trazida por seus longos e lisos cabelos loiros. Em seu semblante havia um cansaço profundo, embora seus olhos trouxessem uma confusão que Thranduil julgava inexplicável.

"Ada," ele falou, a voz soando fraca e hesitante, como o tímido soprar do vento em uma quente tarde de verão.

O loiro elfo olhou para o filho por alguns momentos. Em qualquer outra situação, caso o rei desse ao príncipe a honra de alguns breves e singelos momentos a sós logo pela manhã, o rapaz exultaria de alegria, sentimento esse que não brotava naqueles grandes olhos azuis, onde se via até um espanto e certa dose de angústia. Com passos rápidos e decididos diante da estranheza nas atitudes do arqueiro, o monarca da Floresta das Trevas se aproximou.

Exaltado com a aproximação súbita do pai, Legolas pensou em recuar. Thranduil estava certo quando pensara que o rapaz se surpreendera com sua visita, não era característico do rei perder seu horário reservado para planejamentos em exibições de cuidado e amor para com seu primogênito e único filho.

"Acalme-se, ion nin," pediu o rei, ao ver a agitação do arqueiro. "Apenas vim ver se estava bem, devido ao seu desaparecimento pela manhã." Falou, tentando trazer algum riso ao tom, evitando assustar ainda mais o confuso menino.

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o sério rosto do pai que trazia uma preocupação verdadeira.

"Ada..." ele repetiu, controlando qualquer estranho sentimento que por ventura surgisse em sua voz, visando ocultar o repentino desespero que sentia. "Peço minhas desculpas pelo atraso, eu apenas...", deixou que seu olhar vagasse até a cama ainda desarrumada, indicando que estivera ali até poucos minutos atrás, com os olhos abertos para o mundo dos sonhos do grande Irmo como fazem os eldar.

"Dormiu um pouco mais," disse o rei, recebendo um tímido sinal de afirmação do filho, que deslizava os dedos pelo rosto, como se tentasse apagar qualquer relutante vestígio de sono. "Não tem problema algum, pen-neth, descanso em algum momento faz bem a todos nós". Thranduil recebeu do filho um incrédulo olhar. Quem era o grande rei de Mirkwood para citar as beneficências do descanso? Não era ele o monarca que trabalhava incansável e repetidamente pela libertação de seu reino do constante véu de sombras que o encobria?

"Quando foi?" perguntou Legolas, os olhos repletos de uma dúvida infantil, as indagações de uma criança que observa pela primeira vez o mundo com seus olhinhos vorazes.

"Ontem à noite," respondeu o rei, desejando que o filho não voltasse a se lembrar dos acontecimentos daquela madrugada sombria onde o poderoso monarca julgou que veria seu mais precioso tesouro escapar por entre seus dedos vitima de uma febre assombrosa.

"Após passar horas delirando sobre os soldados de minha patrulha," recordou-se de repente, as imagens de seu estranho pranto e da treva que o tomara enchendo-lhe a mente e ferindo profundamente seu coração.

Thranduil passou um dos braços pelos ombros do filho, trazendo o rapaz mais para perto de si. O corpo do arqueiro loiro parecia frágil e frio, em parte por culpa do vento gélido que soava pela floresta, Legolas sabia em momentos raros como aquele o quanto a presença do pai o acalentava e aconchegava.

"Esse acontecimento ainda o magoa?" perguntou o rei, enquanto deslizava a mão livre pelas madeixas douradas do príncipe, "ainda sente alguma culpa pelo acontecido"?

"Eu... Eu sinto," ele confessou, apertando os olhos azuis para que o pai não notasse as lágrimas que, em breve, cairiam. "Eles estavam sob o meu comando e eu não pude fazer nada"...

"Você não teve culpa, rapaz," afirmou Thranduil, observando a perturbação que se formava na face do filho quando o assunto da patrulha foi novamente citado.

"Eu não me recordo de muita coisa... Apenas da noite na floresta... E depois de já estar em meu quarto... Agindo insanamente..." disse o arqueiro, reprimindo fortes soluços e espasmos que percorriam seu corpo de cima a baixo.

"Legolas," chamou o rei. "Olhe para mim, elfinho. Você não teve culpa alguma pelo que aconteceu," garantiu o monarca, usando um discurso diferente da repressão que lhe era usual. "Nenhum de nós sabia que havia algum perigo tão perto do acampamento"...

O governante loiro sentiu o corpo do menino, apoiado no seu, estremecer violentamente, as lágrimas agora finalmente escorrendo livres pela face do arqueiro. Sua voz se calou por alguns momentos.

"Ion nin," ele chamou por fim, a voz tomada por um medo intenso de algo fosse acontecer a sua criança, aquele que sempre seria o pequeno elfo que se agarrava nas beiradas da túnica do pai enquanto ele tinha reuniões importantes. "Sente algo"?

Legolas suspirou, abandonando todas as suas tentativas falhas de secar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

"Sinto," ele falou, após respirar profundamente por alguns instantes. Havia um ar de desistência em sua voz, como se não mais pudesse ocultar que o incidente na floresta o alterara. "Sinto-me estranho. Como se tivesse dormido por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim não tivesse sido suficiente... Sinto-me cansado... Perdido e machucado... E com medo, ada, estou com muito medo"...

"Medo?" perguntou Thranduil que, após tantos anos de convivência, aprendera a valorizar as estranhas sensações do filho que parecia ter herdado tal talento de sua falecida mãe. "Medo de quê, thithen"?

"Eu não sei..." as palavras escaparam de sua garganta entre muitas lágrimas e tentativas de segurá-las, mas como uma borboleta que deixa o casulo, sua frase ganhou o som e uma reação de espanto por parte do rei. "Eu não sei, não sei..." o príncipe continuava a entoar suas justificativas, engolindo em seco. "Apenas me levantei me sentindo estranho, com uma enorme vontade... vontade de ver a Floresta... mas ainda assim eu temia... Algo me dizia que eu não devia vê-la... a parte mais racional de minha mente me dizia isso... mas sabe como sou, ada"...

"Sim," pensou Thranduil na resposta mais sincera que poderia dar ao filho naquele momento. "Não segue a parte mais racional de sua mente, nunca".

Porém, antes que o monarca de Mirkwood pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, outro violento tremor sacudiu o corpo do filho e o rapaz apoiou-se inteiramente em seus ombros para evitar ir ao chão.

"O que foi, elfinho?" perguntou preocupado, qualquer tentativa de repreender Legolas que ainda existisse sendo completamente substituída pelo pavor de ver mais uma vez o filho preso em terríveis delírios.

"Não, ada..." ele pediu, agarrando-se com força no tecido das vestes do pai. "Não me obrigue... minha cabeça dói, dói muito"...

"Ion nin," chamou Thranduil, abraçando o filho com todas as suas forças para evitar que ele lhe escapasse. "Sabe que eu jamais lhe faria mal, não sabe"?

"Não..." ele tratou de se soltar dos braços do pai como se o contato o ferisse. "Por favor, não"...

E, em sua agonia, o príncipe olhou para a Floresta.

Aquela não era, sem sombra alguma de dúvida, a vista que Legolas tinha de sua sacada. Era a parte mais estranha de Mirkwood que Legolas já vira. As árvores eram espaçadas e sem folhas, de galhos finos, escuros e retorcidos, os quais o elfo arqueiro achou estranhamente semelhantes com garras esqueléticas e retorcidas, agarrando um céu matizado de azul e o característico avermelhado do final de mais uma tarde fria. Era um recanto da floresta desconhecido ao explorador príncipe.

Sentiu como se andasse por um longo tempo por aquele estranho pedaço de bosque. Seguindo uma trilha que apenas seus pés – como parte independente de seu corpo, desconectada de sua mente – pareciam conhecer. E chegou até uma estranha clareira, que terminava em um desfiladeiro de alguma montanha cujo nome ele não sabia. Os olhos do jovem elfo perderam-se na imensidão verde que era Eryn Lasgalen a sua frente.

Mas a Floresta não era mais verde. Ela agora ardia. Queimava em um incêndio terrível, a cortina de fumaça erguendo-se para o céu numa extensão até onde os olhos desesperados do príncipe conseguiam alcançar. O fogo aumentava a cada segundo e atingia tal altura que fazia as copas das árvores de tochas flamejantes.

Tremores sacudiram seu corpo diante daquela cena e de longe, vagamente, ele ouviu um som, o canto de alguma ave que parecia chamá-lo a mergulhar cada vez mais naquele pesadelo de chamas rubras.

Seus olhos desfocados rodearam a floresta e ele viu uma das cenas mais estranhas que seus olhos já haviam encontrado. No topo da mais alta de todas as árvores, cujas folhas ainda erguiam-se intactas e sobreviventes sobre as chamas havia um majestoso ninho, trançado com ramos de outras irmãs que agora ardiam, ocasionalmente marcado por uma flor ou duas. No ninho, havia uma majestosa ave de penugem dourada, que parecia refletir todos os raios do sol.

De seu bico era longo e como que feito de madeira maciça e brilhante saia um canto triste, melodioso e antigo que enchia toda Eryn Lasgalen ardente, um lamento pelo incêndio que tomava os ouvidos do príncipe e o desnorteava, notas mais altas se misturando com as mais baixas, mais agudas com mais graves. Fazia com que ele sentisse culpa pelo que acontecia à Mirkwood.

Legolas o estudou com mais cuidado e percebeu que apesar do porte altivo, a ave parecia carregar em suas delicadas asas mais do que lhe era devido. A exagerada morbidez de sua canção parecia piorar todo o quadro da cena e de seus olhos pareciam cair lágrimas, que se desfaziam antes mesmo de atingirem o solo, como uma falha tentativa de apagar o fogo. Diante de seu estranho pranto, a ave se remexeu desconfortável em seu ninho e depois voltou a entoar seu triste canto.

O príncipe seguiu o movimento do pássaro com os olhos e então ele compreendeu o motivo do tamanho desespero do dourado animal. Abaixo deles uma multidão de animais silvestres de todos os tipos mantinha-se parada na borda da floresta, como se estivessem completamente alheios ao incêndio que tomava proporções catastróficas.

Os pequenos olhos de todos os pássaros, esquilos, lobos, cobras e qualquer outro animal naquele grupo estavam voltados para a ave dourada e sua música com concentração quase humana. Era como se cada uma naquelas notas fosse o mais efetivo ato de hipnose, pois nenhum dos seres vivos formadores daquele estranho grupo parecia minimamente preocupado com a ameaça evidente de morte.

Um frio e uma escuridão repentina cobriram o sol, fazendo com que toda aquela tragédia parecesse ainda maior. A ave se encolheu em seu ninho. Planando pela floresta vinha um enorme pássaro negro, que trazia no seu olhar as chamas que encobriam aquelas árvores. Legolas sentiu seu coração se contorcer com aquela presença, apenas seu simples voo parecia corromper a pureza do coração de um eldar e o príncipe temeu aquela ave, da mesma forma que admirara a outra.

O pássaro deu voltas e mais voltas pela paisagem ardente e apocalíptica e também cantou, mas sua melodia era terrível e seu som falava de coisas profanas e maléficas que contracenavam com a música triste, embora esperançosa da ave dourada. O arqueiro sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo com aquelas notas. O majestoso pássaro se calou. A ave negra pareceu tomar consciência daquele ser reluzente como a dourada luz do sol de meio-dia e investiu, dando voos rasantes contra ele.

"Legolas!" a voz de Thranduil soou urgente, como se já chamasse há muito tempo. Havia um brilho forte nos olhos verdes do rei ao observar a face delicada do filho banhada em suor. "Por Mandos, menino"!

Só então o príncipe se deu conta de que caíra no chão. Os braços de seu pai o envolviam protetoramente e sua cabeça repousava em seu colo. Em seu delírio e tremores provavelmente fora ao chão e o rei tentara ampará-lo. Deixou-se reconfortar-se pela presença de seu ada por alguns momentos, o conhecido cheiro amadeirado que emanava pelos cabelos do rei agiu como um calmante sobre o agitado arqueiro que sentia aos poucos sua respiração se normalizar.

"O que foi isso, criança?" perguntou Thranduil em um tom preocupado e forte, pousando a mão sobre a testa úmida do filho. "Pode me explicar o que foi isso que presenciei"?

"Ada..." suspirou o menino enquanto mais lágrimas fluíam por seus olhos, chegando a seu rosto em velocidade menor do que outrora fizeram. As mãos do príncipe seguraram firmemente um dos braços do rei como se aquele fosse seu último laço para sanidade. "Eu vi, ada... eu vi"...

"Viu?", perguntou o monarca, no tom assombroso que as visões inexatas, porém precisas e certas do filho lhe causavam. Lentamente, sentia que o corpo do jovem arqueiro deixava de tremer. "Viu o que, elfinho"?

"Eu vi..." a voz do príncipe falhou e ele precisou engolir em seco para encontrar alguma coragem para continuar. "Eu vi Mirkwood em chamas... Ada, nosso reino... Ele queimava... havia se convertido em uma imensidão repleta de um calor vermelho e cheiro de chamas... ardia até a última árvore"...

Thranduil olhou longamente para a extensão verde e marrom que era Mirkwood a sua frente. Aparentemente tudo estava em paz, mas o rígido governante sabia que por entre aquelas faias e carvalhos, dúzias de elfos arriscavam suas vidas nas perigosas fronteiras buscando manter o reino em paz e livre de ataques de toda sorte de seres das trevas que se escondia em recantos tão escuros quanto as masmorras de Dol Guldur. Legolas se remexeu em seu colo e pareceu pegar fôlego para continuar sua fala, seu relato melancólico e sombrio.

"Havia... Havia uma ave dourada... Bela e majestosa... Fez um ninho na mais alta das árvores," o corpo do arqueiro voltou a estremecer quando ele se lembrou do raro pássaro e seus olhar abatido e choroso. "Ela cantava... Um lamento pela destruição de Floresta e uma elegia a nossas árvores... Suas lágrimas caiam em nosso chão... e desapareciam em meio ao fogo"...

Thranduil e Legolas respiravam em ritmo sincronizado, pois agora, até mesmo o controlado rei parecia sentir alguma dose do terror que assolava o jovem príncipe em meio ao relato da destruição de seu reino e o pranto de tão mística criatura em um cenário tão funesto.

"Uma multidão de animais..." continuava o arqueiro, tentando mostrar em todos os detalhes a seu pai o que tanto o afligia. "Ficaram parados mesmo com a proximidade das chamas, hipnotizados com a beleza da música do Pássaro Dourado... Mas eles queimaram quando"...

"Quando?" incentivou o monarca acariciando os cabelos do filho. Compreendia a tamanha estupefação do menino com a cena que vira. Se tal relato era tão doloroso para um rei sindar, imaginava como não o seria para um elfo silvestre amante da natureza e de tudo que é vivente no reino de Arda como Legolas.

"Outra ave... um Pássaro Negro tomou o céu... seu canto era maléfico... ele trazia as chamas em seu olhar e parecia gostar do que via. Era... era a representação do caos e de tudo que é mal... Ele..." e então vinha para o príncipe a parte mais dolorosa. Uma digna criatura de Yavanna não teria coragem alguma de deixar outro irmão entregue ao tormento do fogo, muito menos de atacá-la quando a morte já é certeira. "Ele investiu contra a ave dourada... E quando ele passou o fogo atingiu todos os outros animais"...

O relato pareceu acabar com qualquer progresso que o príncipe havia feito em tentar acalmar-se. Novamente, ele se debatia contra os braços do pai enquanto Thranduil, sentindo-se mais impotente do que nunca, tentava detê-lo, certo de que o rapaz não tinha condição alguma de levantar-se como intentava fazer. O rei sentia que sua fala havia ido embora para Valinor com a estranha descrição feita pelo príncipe. De todas as confusas visões do filho aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais confusa e perturbadora. Legolas se segurou no manto do pai e ele passou a embalar levemente o filho em seus braços, como se faz com uma criança. Vagarosamente, o príncipe fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os de súbito.

"Pare..." ele pediu a alguém invisível, agitando-se novamente. "Por favor, pare! Eu tenho medo... Quem é"?

O arqueiro passou a chorar copiosa e abertamente enquanto o rei se estupefazia diante de tão estranho e desesperado monólogo protagonizado pelo filho. Por Eru, com quem Legolas havia falado? E o que o assustava tanto assim?

"Elfinho," ele chamou pousando levemente a palma na face do filho, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz sem exaltá-lo. "Com quem você falava, thithen? O que você teme? Seu ada está aqui. Nada vai acontecer com você"...

"Uma mulher..." disse Legolas, enquanto lágrimas genuínas de terror escorriam por seus olhos azulados. Com as mãos, ele cobriu a face como se estivesse seriamente preocupado com alguma coisa. "A voz de uma mulher... Eu achei que você a nana, mas a nana não pode ser..." e então, ele chorou mais ainda, tocado diretamente na ferida que nunca cicatrizara. "Porque Mandos a levou... A nana não pode ser"...

Thranduil estremeceu ao lembrar-se de sua delicada Elwing. Tão cedo se fora e em circunstâncias tão tristes e ainda misteriosas. Havia sido tão grande a perturbação na mente de Legolas que agora ele ouvia a voz de sua mãe, chamando-lhe de um lugar distante? Como o próprio príncipe dissera, não podia ser...

"Acalme-se, elfinho," pediu o monarca, sentindo que aquelas simples palavras eram as únicas que sua mente conseguia conjecturar, pois seu ocupado cérebro estava agora ocupado, tentando em vão entrelaçar a estranha voz com o canto de uma ave dourada, e o voo de um pássaro negro. "Fique calmo, ion nin".

"Não posso, ada," ele respondeu envergonhado, como um suplicante e humilde guerreiro que pede a piedade de seus inimigos diante da derrota iminente. "Eu não consigo... Eu tenho medo... A visão me perturba ainda"...

Thranduil abanou a cabeça e olhou irritadiço para o horizonte. Malditos foram os momentos em que ele deixara dons, como os que tivera Elwing e como os que tinha Legolas progredirem. A julgar pelo estado do filho agora, aquilo não era um talento e sim, uma maldição. Como ficaria a frágil mente de Legolas após tão traumáticos delírios ele não sabia... E perdia sua controlada máscara de calma só de pensar no pior.

"Justo quando acreditei que fossemos ter alguma paz, ion nin..." ele murmurou, apertando mais o filho contra si, como se quisesse protegê-lo de alguma ameaça invisível.

"A culpa foi minha, se eu não tivesse"...

Thranduil olhou rígido para Legolas, seus olhos verdes faiscaram ao verem o filho prestes a lançar-se novamente em outro tormento por conta de algo que já havia sido, na medida do possível, resolvido.

"Não teve culpa alguma, rapaz. Já conversamos sobre isso e não estou disposto a repetir," falou em seu tom habitual, que fez com que o jovem elfo se encolhesse em seu colo.

"Sempre tenho, ada, sempre faço algo de errado ou estúpido"...

"O que aconteceu com seu grupo de elfos na Floresta foi fruto de algum erro no local do acampamento, provavelmente foram atacados porque estavam no lugar errado," o rei tratou de garantir, não querendo trazer mais culpa ou perturbação ao já cansado arqueiro.

"Eu estava lá e apenas..." e então Legolas parou sua frase, como se concluí-la fosse ser algo demasiado difícil ou complexo.

"Viu alguém ou alguma coisa a se aproximar?" indagou o rei, tentando decifrar os estranhos mistérios que aqueles olhos claros e confusos pareciam ocultar de sua mente rápida e eficaz.

"Não..." ele murmurou, algumas das imagens daquela noite derradeira ressurgindo em sua mente como partes de algum estranho sonho. Ou de um conhecido pesadelo. "Eu estava de vigília, conversava com Tuor... E eu falei com a mesma mulher, a que tem a voz de nana... mas eu não vi seu rosto, acho que ela está apenas em minha mente. Depois eu ouvi a canção do Pássaro Negro"...

"O Pássaro Negro," pensou Thranduil. Mais uma vez a estranha ave surgia em sua floresta – ainda que fosse apenas na mente confusa de seu filho, conforme ele acreditava – e ganhava um mais elevado padrão do que apenas mais um dos delírios do príncipe.

"Ouviu a melodia dele?" indagou o rei em voz alta, olhando para o filho que parecia recobrar algum ar de sanidade, podendo entregar-lhe alguma informação útil e necessária. "Do Pássaro Negro"?

"Ouvi..." afirmou o príncipe, mas pareceu pensar um pouco mais antes de continuar a frase. "Mas acho que foi apenas na minha cabeça, não me lembro de ninguém ter comentado a vileza daquelas notas... Mas também não me lembro de muitas coisas"...

"E o Pássaro Dourado, Legolas?" perguntou Thranduil, intrigado que a criatura pura da visão de seu filho não tivesse mais aparecido. Estaria o mal tão engendrado em suas árvores que não restava mais local para a majestosa ave? "Não mais o viu"?

O príncipe negou com a cabeça. "Não... Eu sou o Pássaro Dourado"...

"E o que quer dizer, ion nin?" perguntou o rei, olhando temeroso para o filho que tinha como representante ave com tão triste e certa sina. "Terá o mesmo destino do Pássaro"?

"Eu não sei, ada... Não depende de mim..." e mais uma vez ele voltou a chorar, amparado por Thranduil agora mais preocupado do que nunca com o jovem arqueiro.

"Então me diga apenas alguma coisa, elfinho," pediu o rei, imaginando que apenas essa informação talvez as visões do filho o tivessem fornecido. "O Pássaro Negro... Ele quer mal ao povo de Mirkwood"?

A suposição do rei, porém, estava errada. Legolas o olhou parecendo mais confuso do que nunca, a indagação do pai brotando também em seus olhos. O príncipe estremeceu violentamente pela segunda vez e o rei o abraçou fortemente, como se temesse que algo fosse tirá-lo de seus braços naquele exato momento.

"Não... Não sei," ele respondeu por fim, com a voz fraca e seca. O arqueiro sentiu sua mente dar voltas e mais voltas em busca da resposta, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la, disse então a única coisa que tinha certeza. Que era capaz de afirmar como verdade absoluta ao exigente pai. "A decisão vai caber a mim... Ele vai atacar o Pássaro Dourado... Porque ele quer a mim... Ele quer que eu cause o incêndio de Mirkwood".

"Legolas..." Thranduil falou espantado, retirando logo as mãos do corpo do filho como se temesse que ele entrasse em combustão logo ali.

"Eu não quero, ada... Não quero ferir nossas árvores..." ele afirmou choroso, temendo que o rei fosse culpá-lo agora pela treva do reino e tratá-lo como um criminoso ou um orc.

"Não vai fazer, elfinho, você não é capaz de uma coisa dessas," contrariando todas as expectativas do arqueiro, o governante loiro o abraçou, cobrindo-o com sua capa esverdeada e acalentando-o delicadamente. O jovem príncipe virou a cabeça para o lado, tornando possível a visão da paisagem que ele mais ansiava e temia. Como um último lampejo de sua visão, a imagem de Mirkwood sendo devorada pelas chamas dançou em frente a seus olhos, enquanto uma voz desconhecida tentava acalentá-lo.


End file.
